Talk:Emily von Injoface
Hello, UNPOPULAR. Talk to me here, but ONLY IF YOU ARE POPULAR!!! YOU ₠இЙ۩Я҈ Kiysha: YOU ₠இЙ۩Я҈ STEALING ETHAN FORM ME, And Mabel Kiysha WHATEVER! Like I care! EVERYONE LIKES ME! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! Actually........STAY HERE. I'M SO GLAD YOUR BEING TORTURED!!!!!!!1 You dont wanna mess with ME *turns to fire like a blakc puffle* Kiysha: hehehehehe Oh ya? Emily: WANT CHARLE'S TO PUT YOU ON HIS T.V. SHOW? HUH? HUH? Ethan: Uhhh.......... (Looks at Kiysha) (has hearts in eyes) (Looks at Emily) (Has hearts in eyes) Uhh........ Sup? BWHAHAHAHAAH *chases emily while on fire!!!!!!!!!!* *sees charles* Charles: DONT BURN ME! Ethan! Ethan: WHAT is going ON here!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? WHAT IS CHARLES DOING HERE!!?!!? MWAHAHAH *BURNS EMILY SLIGHTLY* Kiysha: MWHAHAAHA...........i feel like Mabel again! AAAAAH *runs off to jump off a waterfall* terry: ima go chase my lov.......friend? *runs off* Emily Emily: SO WHAT, UNPOPULAR PUFFLE!? Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝!!!!!!!! Ethan: (Goes into corner to start crying because he heard Terry) *comes back blue* Kiysha: EMILY!!!!! I KNEW TI WAS YOU WHO PUT BLUE HAIR DYE IN THAT WATERFALL! I DONT CARE IF YOUR OWNER IS FRIENDS WITH MINE, YOU WILL BE DELETED *turns into huge fireball and sets emilys entire body on fire* NOTE: kiyshas flames are pain not deletion/kill, so shes jsut making her VERY hot (hot liek sweat) Ethan Ethan: Ya can't delete her. Emily: Hmmm.... (Kisses Ethan) JUST TO MAKE HER CRY!!! OK THATS IT! KIYSHA: I DONT CARE IF IM SUPPOST TO BE SWEET! YOU WILL DIE! *TURNS BLACK AND MAKES FIRE SO HUGE IT COULD MELT ALL FO ANTARTICA* ETHAN SCREAMS AND DELETES HIMSELF. Ethan: BYE! (Has 100,000,000,000,000,000 tears in eyes) (Walks out of room screaming, not deleting.) ETHAN: I...... LO........- HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!! corai comes in carrying kiysha Kiysha: HEY ITS MY CLONE! *goes over* other kiysha: uuuuuuuh Emily: ??????? WHAT THE Terry: two of them? i msut be dreaming surray: TWO MABELS AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Corai: oh not this robot again *stomps on the kiysha robot and throws it away* Emily faints and calls Charles on Cell-Phone Emily: (To Charles, over phone) Darling... could you pleaaaaaase pick me up? Ethan: (Tears go away) (Has giant smile on face) hi emily! kiysha:i heard your popular! Mmhhhmmm... Emily: Ya? Emily: (To Charles) Oh, nvm. Emily: Uhhh, ya? That is like... awesome? Ethan: (has hearts in eyes) i was right! kiysha: you ARE popular *calls a puffle* YOU WERE SO WRONG! SHES IS SO POPULAR! *mumbling on other end* KIysha:*hangs up* its ethan!!!!!!!! *loooks at ethan* Hhhhmm. Emily: WHO'S THAT ON THE OTHER LINE?!? Ethan: Uh.. (Hearts are getting BIGGER, BIGGER, BIGGER my brother kiysha: my brother *rolls eyes* blue boy puffles are so unpopular am i right? they always make fun of us girl puffles for being "girls" but your the popular one here *walks over to ethan* surray: Mabel......being......NICE?????? 8wakcs self with shovel until wakes up* Oh ya, THEY R SO! Emily: Ya, they are like that at school.... (Well, not really CHARLES) Ethan: (Hearts pop) *ses ethan( kiysha: i said BLUE, yellow ones are cool, in my option Ethan is Emily: Yellow ones ARE real cool, but RED ones? LAME, in my option. Ethan: (Faints, do something, he likes you) YEAH! Kiysha: i actully ran away from my family cause my parents were red puffles! BLEH! *sees ehtan* Kiysha: *calls brother* *crate falls* *gets something out* 8shocks ethan* *ethan wakes up* I know! Emily: And they only care 'bout other red puffles! Ethan: (Stares at with glare) actully kiysha: thats not true emily, one of my brothers, i ahev three, were red, he actully got deleted defendign me from a mullet! Oh.. Emily: I ment, FULLY red. Maybe he was, like, 59% red and 41%, ummm.... yellow? Ethan: I lik- no. Uhhh.... Hi! I uhh.h.. uhh... am hungry/!!!??!! *kiysha disppears* *ethan feels like someone clicked him* *puffle O appears infrot of him* Kiysha on computer: hehehe! i can feed bath and make them sleep! mmakes emily sleep* Ethan Ethan: (Shoves puffle-os threw computer!) Ethan: Heh heh! Emily: ? Ethan: (Hearts!) ETHAN YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL *big kiysha appears on screen and tapes it* Kiysha: thats better *jumps through computer* Yes... Ethan: My owner can break it, too. um kiysha: im covered in tape.................get it off.....i feel onions in here, IM ALLERGIC TO ONIONS *runs off covered in tape with onions* TAKES OFF PANTING Ethan: I lov-- Oh! (Takes off all the tape, and disposes it) Ethan: Oh.......... I........ am really... thank you kiysha: thank you ethan! Your welcome Ethan: So.... ummm.... well..... has Willie told you... ur uhhhh.. uhh... future?